


Very Pretty Girl

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Silly, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Just a silly little idea I had.Watanabe You is a very pretty girl. She might not think so herself, but her girlfriends definitely do.





	Very Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I had this silly little idea based on how I keep saying "Watanabe You is a very pretty girl". She really is, but I imagine she wouldn't think so herself. So why not have your two girlfriends try to convince you? And I know Riko is usually very secretive about her GL lit, but I like relationships where people are comfortable being open about such things. I like to think these three have reached that stage.  
> I also thought it was funny that Chika would suddenly have this revelation.

Watanabe You felt very content with the current state of her life. It was cold outside, so she, Chika, and Riko had gathered at You's place. They were ostensibly there to study, but as soon as they had gotten under the soothing warmth of the kotatsu those plans had fallen apart.

You was half-asleep gazing the same page in the book she had been from the start, Riko had brought out her own literature, and Chika... glancing across the table, You noticed that Chika was just looking at her. Maybe one could even call it staring.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" You asked drowsily. It almost seemed like Chika was deep in thought.

"You-chan... has anyone ever told you you're very pretty?" Chika asked, sounding completely serious.

Suddenly feeling wide awake, You sat up. "W-what... wh-where did that come from?!" she blurted out, louder than intended. She definitely couldn't recall anyone telling her she was pretty before, and hearing it made her feel very embarrassed for some reason.

"Well, I mean..." Chika didn't seem particularly fazed by You's outburst. "I've never really thought to properly look before, but you're very pretty," she insisted.

"W-what are you... no, no way, I'm too sporty to be pretty," You said, her brain not really sure how to deal with this.

Chika tilted her head to side, and gave You a puzzled look. "Why would those be mutually exclusive?" she asked.

You didn't really have an answer for that. "I... I don't..." As a matter of fact she wasn't at all sure what to say.

"Riko-chan," Chika turned towards Riko, who glanced up at hearing her name. "Put down your porn, and help me out," Chika told her.

"It's not porn!" Riko protested, openly offended at the notion of her beautiful romance stories reduced to such a crass descriptor. Then she noticed that You was really, really red-faced. "Wait, what is going on?" she asked.

"I'm telling You-chan that she's pretty," Chika explained. "But she won't believe me."

"Chika-chan, please..." You begged. Though if pressed she probably wouldn't be able to say why she was protesting this so much.

"Oh? Hm..." Riko looked right at You, smiled, and said quite simply: "You-chan, you're pretty."

It was hard to argue with that sweet smile, but You was going to try anyway. "Riko-chan, not you too... look, you're the pretty one here." At least she believed that with all her heart.

A slight blush appeared on Riko's cheeks. "Thank you," she said, clearly better at accepting compliments than You was. "But even if that's the case, it's not like I'd have a monopoly on being pretty."

"Hey, hey, what does that make me?" Chika asked eagerly.

"The cute one?" was You's response.

"Hey! Why does that sound like a question?" Chika was suddenly pouting, and You couldn't resist cracking a smile. Normally she would have said " _the radiant one_ ", but if Chika was going to tease her like this, she was going to try to get back at her a little.

"We're getting off topic here," Riko said. "We still need to convince You-chan she's pretty." It was unsure if her grin was because of Chika, or You, or both.

"Oh yeah!" Chika was immediately back on track, and grinned at You.

 _Dammit, why does it seem like they're enjoying this so much?_ You pondered, and thought about what else she could do to dissuade them. It had basically turned into a competition now, and she was not about to lose. "Look, I'm too muscular to be pretty," she said, and pulled up her shirt to show off her tummy. "See?" She was proud of her abs, but she wouldn't describe them as pretty. Though as soon as she saw the way the other two started to smirk, she realised she had make a mistake.

Chika and Riko exchanged looks while You hurriedly pulled her shirt back down, and then they started crawling around the kotatsu towards You.

Riko reached her first, and wrapped around You's arm. "Oh my, You-chan..." she purred.

A moment later Chika was on You's other arm. "So you want to make this a physical lesson?" she said playfully.

You swallowed heavily. "Um... I mean..." She was trapped, but not sure whether she actually wanted to escape.

"We can demonstrate how and why you're pretty," Riko said confidently, and licked You's cheek. You could only shiver.

"We can help you understand," Chika said, and kissed You's neck, eliciting a gasp.

It was as if You's desire to protest was melting away. They were making a compelling argument, and had her full attention. Regardless of whether or not she was pretty, she was certainly feeling very hot right now.

Taking them both by surprise, You toppled over backwards, pulling them with her. A thorough discussion was in order.


End file.
